The Trickster's Lawyer
by Furattii
Summary: Rebecca Porter is a lawyer; she takes on many clients, both civil and criminal. She is a very successful, normal and average woman of average experiences- yet she is elected to defend a familiar Asgardian prince. There is but one question: Can she handle the God of Tricks all by her mortal self- with help from the Avengers?


Hi guys! I know I promised to work more on the Madagascar Fanfic, which I haven't been lately since the muse has slowly gone away- but I still love the story, not to worry! I've just been stuck at actually making the couples fall in love without being totally OOC! However, while I was gone- I've gone into some other fandoms. Notable Twilight, more DBZ, as well as becoming a Loki fan, despite me drawing anything of him… yet!

Anyways- this story has been in my system for a long time and the concept simply amuses me greatly, but I doubt I will post anything more up here. I haven't gone that far deep- plus- it isn't even a planned story plot so I shall leave it here and- who knows? Maybe I will add a bit here and there. I will probably put up another chapter, cuz I want to dearly explore how both she will react to being a certain someone's lawyer and actually meeting him. This story was thought up after seeing the Avengers movie _(Duh?)_, and I do not plan to add Thor II into this verse, as this story has to do nothing with elves and such. Also because I haven't seen Thor II, some Loki fan I am lol.

**Synopsis:** Rebecca Porter is a lawyer; she takes on many clients, both civil and criminal. She is a very successful, normal and average woman of average experiences- yet she is elected to defend a familiar Asgardian prince. There is but one question: Can she handle the God of Tricks all by her mortal self- with help from the Avengers?

_**Disclaimer:**_ _I only own Rebecca Porter, Mr. Chadwick, Mr. Harding, Ilene, and any other characters non-familiar with Avenger-movieness. Even the cat, yes, that is true. Anything Avenger-ish, or even Marvel-ish isn't mine- I assure you. Not even sexy Loki wut wut._

A/N: I picture Rebecca as Natalie Dormer, cuz she's so beautiful and I think Loki would appreciate my thoughtfulness. However, you will find this fic to be different that other LokiXOc fics! I HOPE! X3 NOTE that I am not very familiar with Asgardian speak- I will just assume they speak like British royalty- just saying. And the characters will probably not be them... It's all just what I've gotten from the films and how other people seem to portray them in both writing and art! X3

* * *

><p><span><strong>The Trickster's Lawyer<strong>

_Chapter One – Green Eyes_

The New Yorker worked at a ferocious pace- writing down notes with such quick precision and focus- one can easily identify her as a workaholic. Two cases closed- three more to go. She expertly removed two packets with her dainty fingers. They were full of already scanned and filed paperwork, containing several pictures, plus another two or three folders at most, all containing unimportant information. Without giving them another single thought, she organized them separate from any loosely filled files on her mahogany desk. Rebecca Porter liked organization- she'd be damned if she never was inconsistent with her work. Rebecca Porter was also a lawyer- one who took her job far too seriously for anyone her age, a very unexperienced yet prosperous number of 29. Then again- she wasn't always so serious. She used to be lighthearted and easygoing, a very bright individual- until the attack.

New York had always been known for being a place of action, of excitement and of great interest for any Hollywood action movie. Seriously, if they wanted a good setting- choose New York. She hardly ever understood why Hollywood took such an interest in the City that Never Slept if half of their screenwriters and producers never set foot in it- aside from the signings, the filming and such, yet they wrote about it as if they knew the place. Granted some of them might have lived there or have found inspiration from it, but really- couldn't they focus on another place? Boston, Massachusetts was a good city this time of year. Apparently- their predictions that New York would somehow wind up as a battleground proved right as one day- out of the blue a loud bang was heard outside her office. Instinctively- she looked up.

Her firm was located just nearby Starks' Tower. A huge skyscraper where billionaire playboy philanthropist Tony Stark lived in luxury, and it was an eyesore frankly. She could tell he was the showy type- who else would name a tower after themselves, having plastered "STARK" in large, silver initials on the edge. However, just above that nonsense lettering, there seemed to be something glowing at the top of the tower. Scoffing- she turned back to her work and chided the people in the nearby diner, gasping in horror. Tony Stark was a renowned genius inventor- it shouldn't come as a surprise to them that he might have been working on a new project, though... she took another glance up, curiously. Tony Stark was never known to work outside his lab.. or so the rumors went.

The real spectacular stunt had been when Iron Man suddenly appeared. She didn't see a whole bunch, but when the people shouted again- she couldn't help herself to gain a few moments of cackling when she saw the red and gold piece of junk appear and fly back to his tower, and in a seemingly hurry. What the- and then, a large, light, like electricity shot out from the tower. Not only had the others from her firm appeared closer to the glass walls to take a look- but as she squinted, Rebecca could see something coming down from the huge, black hole in the sky. It had only been a couple of minutes before her firm had been completely destroyed- and had knocked her out in the process by having been blown into the glass wall at the front of her office.

She used to be lighthearted and easygoing.

She only woke up a few minutes later, but she could see the destruction. _Things_ flying in hover craft- shooting anything and everything. Buildings, people, cars, the list was endless. It had took her a few minutes to climb down the stairs and had wandered into the streets, as many others have before her- just to see what the hell was going on. Her car- her new Kia Optima Hybrid 2012 edition-it was turned over completely broken and dented. She turned red. She doubted the insurance was going to cover that. However, It hadn't occurred to her that an alien attack had just taken place.. until the glowing light produced more and more of these _things, _including a very weird but rather large worm-like whale flying in the sky. She would have fainted in place if not for the explosions coming straight towards their street.

She turned to run, as were the other people around her who realized what was happening. Cops came but she doubted they would be of any help, even if they were just trying to do their job- it would take a miracle to stop the invasion. As she ran from the alien-monster-_things_, and even with all the blowing up of buildings, the hysteric screams of the people- she heard a sadistically glee laugh from above. She looked up, barely able to catch the site of a hover craft- followed by more of those... _things_- however- the passenger wasn't a _thing_… it looked… human? She saw a glimpse of pale skin, black hair adorned with a golden horned crown. Before it sped away, more of the aliens followed suit- and then more bombing blows appeared before her as they came- aiming right for the citizens.

She ducked behind a car, holding her head between her legs. She had been wearing a tan pencil skirt, so she was trying real hard to both protect her head- and keep her legs shielded, after all- she'd want to die at least with a bit of dignity. However, looking up- she saw people running towards the diner. The aliens had passed her street, so in a moment full of adrenaline, she ran towards the diner- taking refuge with it's customers and others who sought refuge like her. They were shielded form debris and the aliens for a while- they kept coming, but they never went in the ground... and when they did- well, they were an easy target.

After that- things had gotten a bit chaotic- and she meant this as an understatement. She had been knocked out a few times when he things started to shoot- enough so that one more hit on the hit would have given her a concussion for sure- but overall, her physical recovery wasn't so bad. She had awaken in an ambulance. Sure- she had lots of bills to pay afterwards but nothing out of her league that she couldn't solve with her wallet. She had moved on, found a new firm- _away_ from Stark Tower- and started to work there, building herself up. Her emotional recovery wasn't as smooth as she would have like, however. She had nightmares with the same man- his face was blurry but his skin was that pale shade of alabaster, with long dark hair, and mysterious as night itself, his gold horns terrified her- like devil's horns... the shadows where his eyes were supposed to be glowed a bright green, even if she hadn't seen his eyes, and the shrill laugh woke her up.

The dream had been constantly keeping her up at night- making her scream for the first few weeks of her recovery, but as time went on- the nightmares lessened in their sporadic timing. It was something that kept her awake every now and then, still- as if she expected that man to appear and scare the living daylights out of her at any moment of her life- after that she hadn't been the same Rebecca. But every day, every morning- the city was the same. Recovering- and moving on.

The pen in her hand shook lightly as she took all of it in. There would be days she wouldn't want to walk out of the office, or her home, or even the bathroom- because that scene would play out in her head again and again. Her fears, her nightmares, her experience- that day would come back- haunting her. It was a reminder that she could have- _should_ have died. If it wasn't for the Avengers- she wouldn't have. She grumbled "Stark" under her breath, feeling an annoyance for the arrogant businessman. She was 99.9% sure he was the cause of it. To remedy her headache, she would distract herself with her work- her emotional turmoil had only lessened when she decided to spend all of her time and focus only on her job, herself, and her pet. It worked for a majority of the time.

Two cases down, three to go.

Her phone vibrated- she picked it up. _Stanley_. She flinched. Stanley was her former co-worker. He was a lawyer like her, and they had worked in the same law firm near Stark Enterprises- but she hadn't contacted him for weeks now. She didn't want to talk to him. She not only was reminded of the incident- but she was guilty. Stanley had been out for most of the attack, she was told- and she had left him in the rubble to stem her curiosity. Though she was mostly guilty for seeing him as a reminder. She clicked her iPhone and it stopped vibrating.

She focused back on her work, biting her lip. _'Sorry Stan, but I can't right now… I'm far too busy'_. Someone knocked on her door and she jumped slightly in her desk, gasping lightly- her eyes widening. Ilene Romero- a Hispanic lady and her intern, noticed her edgy demeanor and apologized immediately.

"S-Sorry Miss Porter but I just got a call from Mr. Chadwick- he was supposed to take a case, but he's too busy at the moment. A Mr. Harding wanted to know if you can take the case or if he should give it to someone else?" Without making eye contact with the girl- because Rebecca had focus back to her work, hating to show her emotionally weaker side- she waved her hand. The girl nodded. "Alright ma'am, I'll let him know" and she disappeared from her door.

Rebecca sighed and continued to file papers and put them aside. The day went by a bit quicker than usual, she noticed, as she had looked at the clock a few times, and she swore 30 minutes had passed but the clock had told her 5 hours. Sighing, she scratched her head with the end of her pen- filed the last few ounces of paperwork before she took the remaining four files and put them in her briefcase.

She walked out of her office, not paying attention to an individual dressed in a sharp tuxedo, a cane in his hand, sporting long dark hair- and vibrant green eyes staring at her intently. She had turned and pushed the elevator button before staring straight ahead- she barely saw him smile at her.

~oOo~

"Come here, Majique" Rebecca cooed as her Egyptian Mau jumped from her leather couch, and purred and rubbed itself against her legs. She bent down and ran her hands from his soft furry back to his rump until she reached the tip of his tail. The cat mewed softly, watching her go to the kitchen before jumping on the dining chair, then the table and then onto the counter top. She chuckled lightly. "Alright, alright" she scoffed, reaching into her cabinet and taking out a _Fancy Feast_ wet cat food brand. Majique's favorite was Whitefish & Tuna. As she heated it- because the Egyptian Mau hated cold dinner- she bent down next to her cat's feeder bowls and made sure to wash it before the microwave sounded. She served her cat's meal in her bowl. Majique had expertly jumped from the island counter to the counter near the wall, right next to the microwave and watched with interest as her master started to prepare her meal. Smiling, Rebecca warmed milk as well.

Once the bowls had been prepared and put back in their place, the cat was eager to dine, and Rebecca sighed. Another day had ended and she doubted it would change soon, after all- wasn't change slow? Coming from a nonstop, stressful day at work, and coming to an empty home... well, empty of _people_ that was, feeding her cat was honestly the highlight of her day. Once the cat had finished and went off to find something else to entertain him- she washed the bowl again, and went right to her room where she proceeded to bathe and get ready for bed, preparing herself for the night ahead. Rebecca had been too preoccupied to notice Majique hesitantly walk into her room, looking everywhere as if something was going to come out and spook it. The cat cocked her head, watching as shadows began to appear from here and there, and hissed whenever they got near Rebecca. The brunette turned her head to face her cat, who was warning the perpetrators from getting any closer.

Rebecca furrowed her eyebrows. "Majique? What's wrong, sweetheart?" she walked closer to the cat- and the shadows disappeared. Majique resumed to normal and proceeded to clean himself. The brunette stared curiously at her cat before shrugging. She climbed into bed and closed her eyes. Sighing and tuning her head- her thoughts wandering towards the pale, dark haired monster that was most likely the cause of her traumatic experience. Those eyes... those green eyes. Shivering, she closed her eyes- ignoring her cat who jumped by her side and watched the shadows reform right atop Rebecca's heads soon as he did. He hissed again, but Rebecca was sound asleep.

~oOo~

Thankfully, she had been blessed with a beautifully dreamless slumber. No pale skin, no black hair, no haunting eyes, no gold crown- no laughter. This was a good morning so far. She yawned, stretching her arms and legs simultaneously as far as they dared go. Majique was nowhere to be found. It wasn't until her feet reached the ground when her cat ran out from under her bed and paused very gracefully, looking up at his master. His eyes glinted in the morning light and then he jumped- surrounding himself in the soft cushions of her bedsheets. Rebecca laughed good-heartedly.

"Majique you silly boy~" she cooed at him, bringing the feline up to her chest where she proceeded to pet the striped cat, and hug it lovingly. "Gotta go to work boy, I'm running late as it is" she had set the cat next to her before making her way to the bathroom. The cat's eyes glowed green.

~oOo~

The day dragged on as usual. Work was tiresome, plus with four cases to handle- which wasn't all that bad, honestly- she'd rather be busy all day than have nothing to do and think of… _that_ day. Loads of paperwork to be filed out, attending meetings with her co-workers, and visiting her clients, whether in jail or at court- it was another day's work. Rebecca was a Criminal Defense Attorney- working solely to prove the innocence of her clients- or to give them a lesser sentence. Since the attack- her success rates have greatly improved, and while it did sicken her that some of the men would walk free- as they weren't always pleasant, misunderstood and wrongly accused men. Thankfully- most of them have been just that. And those she did have- she lost- if there was enough evidence.

However- today wasn't as busy as some of the other cases. She also dealt with other types of Law cases, as much as her title allowed her to have after all- three of them were civil, and she had one criminal. However, she had her work cut out for her. It was obvious from her criminal case that her client was all but guilty- and so doing the paperwork and setting up her defense wasn't so hard. The other three were disputes. Women getting back at her husband by taking all of his money, the other was between a worker and his boss- and it seemed as if the boss would win- which she was defending- and the last was, surprisingly, a sue from a worker to Wal-Mart. She smiled. So finally, someone decided to step up to the big company? Pity they would lose. It was money that talked in sue's anyways- especial where big companies were involved.

Morning turned to day, day turned to evening, and evening turned to night. She stood from her office and was about to walk out of her room until Ilene stopped her. She was honestly surprised. "Ilene! Weren't you supposed to get off at 4?" the Hispanic girl smiled, a bit too friendly for her tastes.

"Indeed I was, I merely wanted to question you on the possibility of working on any more cases as of late?" Rebecca looked at her quizzically. Ilene should already know this, but in case the girl still hadn't gotten her head checked- she would remind her. She didn't find her vocabulary strange at all. And maybe she'd file for another intern.

"No. I have four cases on file. I don't have the schedule to squeeze in another so you can tell Chadwick he can get off his lazy butt and start doing his own work!" Ilene didn't seem fazed; in fact- she seemed almost giddy.

"That so, that so" she trailed before her green eyes twinkled as she met her eyes once more. Wait- didn't Ilene have brown eyes? "Well, that's a bit too bad- we have another case file and a Mr. Harding, was it? He already transferred your files to Chadwick- your schedule is totally free now so you can take this one!"

Rebecca blinked. "What?"

"Apparently- you've been recommended quite highly for this case! So whoever it was- they made it possible for your schedule- you're going to need a lot more time with this one!" Before Rebecca could question Ilene on what the_ hell_ she was talking about- that Harding couldn't possibly do that, that she was so far in the case, not to mention the money promised in taking these, plus, she had already done the hard work! Chadwick would take credit for ALL of it the slob! But before she can express her anger- the girl smiled sweetly at her. "See you later, Becky dear!" and Ilene disappeared.

~oOo~

"I can't believe Harry would do this" Rebecca grumbled unhappily. "I doubt this client can make up for FOUR cases, and the pay- Oh my god- I've lost weeks worth of time! Ugh!" she couldn't stop complaining all the way home. The sheer audacity of that man- sure, Harry Harding would sometimes ask her to do the most ridiculous things- in the opinion of a lawyer, 'course- but never did she imagine he would go so far into asking her for thi- she paused.

Why hadn't Harding done this himself? Something that big needed her direct and in-person approval. It was proper protocol, so why had he given the message to Ilene? Sure- Ilene did receive several messages from him in the form of thinly disguised favors, but still- something this serious and this big should have given him the chance to at least call her to let her know of the offer! Couldn't he wait until tomorrow to give her the news? Now she'd be stressed beyond control, she wouldn't sleep, she'd have to drink lots of coffee- there were so many things she had to do! Maybe it wasn't even a message- maybe it was a prank for all she knew!

She sighed irritably. Nothing ever went her way, not fate, not her job, not her stinking life. There was nothing exciting ever happening- just boring old coworkers and a stressful environment. Stress given to her by stupid Chadwick and a very irritable boss. Sometimes- she missed her old firm... she flinched. Green eyes. Ilene didn't have green eyes... She arrived at her home- feeling a bit of weight lifting from her shoulders. She forgot about Ilene's strange eyes, her new case, as well as her growing stress-level. Well, at least she was home right?

She got out of her newer car, a Mazda Takeri Concept 2012 edition, colored in seamless black.

"Rebecca Simone Porter?" a voice startled her. Rebecca jumped and turned sharply, her back against her car, her fingers trembling against the window. She saw two figures, cloaked with long black drapes, she couldn't see their faces, only their mouths- they were totally draped in hoods! She gulped.

"Y-Yes?" she spoke like a mouse, looking at the two figures quickly taking in their voices, their forms, their clothes- in case she needed to tell the officers what her kidnappers were wearing or what they looked like at least. However- these men seemed to be hiding what they were wearing which limited resource... until one of them reached out to her. They were wearing… bronze armor? What the hell was going on!?

The biggest of the men, who also held his hand out but she hadn't thought to do the same, stepped forward. "You're presence is requested in Asgard." Rebecca blinked.

"As-what?" however, one hand motion, and Rebecca fainted into the arms of the cloaked figures.

* * *

><p>I bet'cha you guys know who this person is dealing with, eh? EH? X3 WHO IS CAUSING MY POOR BECKY MISERY?<p>

Anyways, Rebecca, as some of you may suspect, has PTSD _(Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder)_, which occurs to some people after experiencing a shocking, near death experience, or a serious accident _(the list can get staggering)_. And as you can see- she has them symptoms. Looks like someone's been annoying her since day 1 of their first meeting! Technically. I honestly do hope I can continue this story later on. Maybe. Dunno why I started writing this but I DID. Whoohoo! :D

Anyways, I hope you've all enjoyed this!


End file.
